The roots of the Industrial Hygiene (IH) Training Program at the University of Iowa go back to 1938, when Clyde Berry, Lester Cralley, and Lewis Cralley began a doctoral program under the tutelage of Dr. Ralph Heeren. Dr. Berry completed his PhD in 1941 and Lester and Lewis Cralley graduated in 1942. These three individuals, pioneers in the industrial hygiene profession, are all past presidents of the American Industrial Hygiene Association (AIHA) and among our most illustrious alumni. Dr. Berry returned to the University in 1955 to lead the IH program. He has been widely recognized as a superior teacher and mentor, and the emphasis of the program was on field research. To the current time, the focus of the program has remained on training research-oriented industrial hygienists to solve a broad range of occupational problems. Because of the University of Iowa's location in the agricultural heartland, we have always had a strong concern for agricultural health and safety problems. Since its inception in 1938, the IH program at the University of Iowa has graduated industrial hygienists to leadership positions in government, industry, and academia. We have remained in contact with our graduates through newsletters and e-mail announcements and we host an alumni reception each year at the American Industrial Hygiene Conference and Exposition (AIHCE). Our alumni have been great supporters of our program and have provided advice on modifications to our program to better prepare future industrial hygienists. Federal Region VII consisting of Iowa, Kansas, Missouri, and Nebraska-has fewer industrial hygienists per business establishment (10.0 per 10,000 businesses) than any other region in the US. Our region also has fewer industrial hygienists and Certified Industrial Hygienists (CIHs) per 100,000 employees than any other region. There are 6.5 industrial hygienists and 3.8 Certified Industrial Hygienists (CIHs) per 100,000 workers in Federal Region VI [unreadable] [unreadable]